Ghost and Mrs Muir reflects on her Life and Times at Gull Cottage
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Captain Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir their life and times and the big surprise


Carolyn Muir sat at her desk in the large bedroom that had once been the master cabin for Captain Daniel

Gregg the man who had built her home over one hundred years ago. It was a large room with a bay window

that over looked the vast ocean, the ocean that the Captain had loved. Her desk was set near to the middle

of the room, and she sat with her back to the window. There was a large ships wheel that stood there so

that Captain Gregg could watch the comings and goings of the sea.

Carolyn had lived there for the past nineteen years and had watched her two children grow up, and become

responsible adults. Candy had married a doctor and had elected to stay in Schooner Bay. Her husband

Mike was a wonderful man and loved not only by Carolyn and her family, he was loved by everyone in

town including Carolyn Muirs love Captain Daniel Gregg.

Jonathan had joined the navy after graduation from high school. He had attended college through

the navy education programs and had become an officer just last year. Captain Gregg and Carolyn could

not have been more proud or happier. Candy Mike and their little girl Danielle had come to his promotion

ceremony with pride also. It had been a great day.

Whenever the family was together Captain Gregg was included. Neither Carolyn or her children would ever

allow anything to happen without including him. The captain had been at Gull Cottage for over hundred years

and when the Muir family had come to live there, he had made it their home. It had been a little rough at first

but they had made it work and he became a part of the family. Both Candy and Jonathan thought of him like

a father and Mike had accepted him as well

One day Carolyn Muir's parents met the captain and they had become good friends ever since. It was a strange

thing living with a ghost that at many times appeared to be like everyone else. But, he was not like everyone

else and very few people knew that he existed. Other than Claymore, the man that said he was the captains

great grandson, the captain was well liked by those that had the honor of meeting him.

As she sat there thinking of her life the captain materialized in front of her with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand

for her to drink. He rarely took any drinks or food of any type. He said that it tasted odd and he no longer had

to eat, so he did not partake of much food anymore.

She smiled up at him and thanked him for the fresh coffee. "Good morning Carolyn" the captain told her with a

big smile. Everyday he would find her sitting at her desk working on the computer. He had liked it better when

she had used a typewriter, but a computer was the way to do things now. Every single day he would stand at

his ships wheel and watch the sea with his old fashioned scope.

But, today Carolyn needed to go to town and send out some of her articles to a local magazine. She was hoping

that they would sell quickly, and then she could take a short break from work. Carolyn did not know where she

wanted to go or do, she just wanted to have a change of routine.

As the captain stood over her glancing at her manuscripts, she felt the longing aches in her heart her body and

her soul to reach over and touch him. But that was one of the things that Carolyn and the captain could never do

if they tried to touch each other their hands would simply go through each other. Over the years they had learned

to use words and smiles to let the other one know how each of them felt, but it was the lack of touch that was the

hardest of all.

They could only touch in dreams or if someone allowed the captain to use their body for a few precious moments.

That was a rare occasion and was something that was very personal to the two of them. It was something that

was treasured and not taken lightly.

The captain looked at the lady that had been such a large part of his afterlife. She had been a wonderful mother to

Candy and Jonathan, two children that he thought of as his own. She kept a ship shape house with a poise and grace

that happened rarely in this wild times. Oh the women were so different from the way that they had been in his time,

but they were still women and he loved this lady with every single cell in his body, or soul.

The two of them smiled at each other and gave each other a look of love and turned around to go to their different

type of day. He to the ships wheel and she back to the computer. Halloween was to be in two days and that day

had always turned into a strange day for the captain. He remembered the many times that the children had dressed

up and come back with bags of candy. He remembered their laughter and how the whole family would celebrate the

time together. Now Candy would bring Danielle over to see them, times were changing.

When Candy had been pregnant with Danielle she had told both the captain and her mother that she wanted the

captain to be as big a part of her life as he had been in hers while she was growing up. She had introduced the

captain to Mike the day after they had become engaged. So although Danielle knew that there was something a

little different about the captain, and she could not touch him, she loved him and accepted him as he was. She

always smiled and laughed with him and the captain loved her as he had loved her mother.

Life was good at Gull Cottage, Martha now lived with her husband Ed but came by twice a week to help with the

cleaning and so for the first time in years Carolyn and Daniel Gregg found themselves alone in the home that

he had built so long ago.

Neither one of them noticed the funny looking fairy like woman who came into the room right away. She was very

small, less than six inches tall. But when she jumped up on the desk Carolyn nearly jumped out of her skin. Carolyn

looked at the angel or whatever that was standing on her desk and gave out a gasp. The captain heard the noise

and turned around. He walked over to Carolyn and they both looked down at this little lady that was standing there

now looking at them.

"My name is Mary and I am here to hopefully help you both out. I have the power to make dreams come true, if

the person deserves the honor. I have been watching both of you for some time now and can see that if there was

ever a more deserving couple than the two of you, I cannot remember that couple. " she told them with a big smile

and a tap of a wand of some sort that she was holding in her hand.

The captain had seen many things since he had died but he had never seen a fairy or angel that looked like this lady

that calls herself Mary. He knew that there was a rumor that there were beings that could make dreams come true

but had not met . He looked at Carolyn and gave her a questioning look. Carolyn just shrugged her shoulders.

Mary smiled and took each of their hands. She then took their hands and placed them together. Carolyn and the

captain were touching. She could feel his hand and he could feel hers. It was a miracle. They looked at the lady

with questioning eyes.

"I have given you the gift of touch. You shall have it until neither one of you needs or wants it." Mary told them

with a smile.

They had so many questions of the lady, but the captain spoke first "Am I able to touch others? Will people be able

to see me?"

"You now have the ability to touch and feel, it is not for me to give you full life, but I can give you the ability to touch

anyone that you so wish. As for who will see you, that will still be up to you. It will be your choice. Use this gift

carefully and I hope that it makes your time together more pleasant. I must go now for I have others that need my

help." Mary told them and blew them each a kiss.

Captain Gregg was standing there holding Carolyn's hand and smiled down at her. He had dreamed of this for so

long, and now the time had come. He leaned close to her and for the first time ever, their lips touched . He kissed

her tenderly and then went to touch her on her neck and wanted to go further, but that is not what a gentleman

does, not to a woman who is not his wife. The two of them stood in the middle of the master cabin and held each

other in their arms. It was something that they would never forget and something that Carolyn and Daniel had

waited too long for.

Life would never be the same at Gull Cottage the captain could enjoy his family totally from now on. Carolyn and

Daniel were one.


End file.
